<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>〔盾铁〕蜜月旅行 by SiveryMesic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25442353">〔盾铁〕蜜月旅行</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiveryMesic/pseuds/SiveryMesic'>SiveryMesic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:54:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,079</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25442353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiveryMesic/pseuds/SiveryMesic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>〔盾铁〕蜜月旅行</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　</p><p>　　01</p><p>　　Steve心急火燎从舱门跳出来的时候差点一口气没上来，好在赶上来的Tony及时将一副备用面甲甩到了他脸上。这下气是喘过来了，Steve打赌自己的脸上铁定青了一大块。</p><p>　　Steve和Tony迷路了。迷路不是最糟糕的，反正Steve刚从冰块里醒过来那会儿每天都要在纽约的各个市区间迷路好几回。糟糕的是他们在宇宙里迷路了。</p><p>　　准确的说是找不着回地球的路了。</p><p>　　从星爵那里诳来的飞船很高科技，空间跃迁只需要眨眨眼的功夫，晕船反应还没上来呢，啪得一下你就在十几几十个星系之外了。于是Tony带着Steve在各个星系间跳来跳去，一不留神，飞船上的自动导航系统就收不到宇宙公共信号了。</p><p>　　于是在几个乱七八糟奇形怪状妖魔鬼怪的星球间反复迷失了N次后，他俩降落到了这个伸手不见五指的地方。放眼望去，举目之间除了悬在头顶上的星星咋呼咋呼地闪个不停外，黑暗里唯一会发光的东西只剩下熄火的飞船前两套盔甲的胸口引擎和它们亮晶晶的眼睛。</p><p>　　“你觉得我们离银河系更近了吗？”Steve试探地问。</p><p>　　“我觉得我们离得更远了。”Tony试探地答。</p><p>　　Steve不置可否。</p><p>　　主要是超出了业务范围。在地球他还能指着北斗七星认路呢，这都哪跟哪啊，连个太阳都瞧不见，Tony说更远就更远吧。</p><p>　　由于实在搞不清他俩正身处何处，Tony还是决定找这个星球的原住民问问路，顺便交流一下星际感情。要是他们以后也搞个地球侵略计划打到太阳系去了，到时候还能肩膀一搭就着小酒叙叙旧，咱是老相识嘛！</p><p> </p><p>　　02</p><p>　　“星星！从天上掉下来了！”</p><p>　　Tony带着Steve在这颗不管走到哪里都漆黑一片的星球哼哧哼哧探索了好几个小时，终于遇见了第一个活物。</p><p>　　这个活物，也不知道从哪里钻出来的，除了长得不像人类，整体观赏效果还是挺悦目的，块头只有孩子大小，瞳孔又大又亮，说话的声音尖锐，像个雌性生物。为了便于描述，姑且称呼它为小女孩。</p><p>　　小女孩在黑暗里准确无误地一把抱住Steve的大腿，抬起头，眨着那双虽然和人类的款式不太一样但也可以用水灵灵来形容的大眼睛，嗲声嗲气地说道。</p><p>　　“哇！是星星！从天上掉下来了！”</p><p>　　Steve和Tony的身边突然出现了一大群小女孩小男孩。</p><p>　　被孩子包围的Stark和Rogers表示不知所措。</p><p> </p><p>　　03</p><p>　　刚降落时Tony以为现在刚好是夜晚，所以才会这么黑。经过这群不知道从哪里冒出来的孩子们的解释，他才明白这是颗极夜的星球。</p><p>　　这里没有光。</p><p>　　Tony已经见怪不怪了，反正走出他熟悉的宇宙领域，凡是有智慧生物存在并生活的地方，不是缺火缺光就是光太多火太多。总而言之就是五行不全，难怪星爵的飞船过来之后就收不到信号了。</p><p>　　这个星球上唯一会发光的东西，就是头顶上的那群星星。这个种族的语言词汇里没有“光”这个字，他们把光称作“星星的眼睛”，所以才会把从天而降还会发光的Tony和Steve认作天上掉下来的星星。</p><p>　　两颗星星突然开口说话时，吓得这群小男孩小女孩立马扑倒在地，就差当场挖个坑把自己和自己的小伙伴一起埋进去。</p><p>　　“那你们知道火吗？”在解释清楚他俩是外星来客而不是星星后，Steve非常天然地发问。</p><p>　　围在两人身边的小萝卜们把萝卜头从左边摇向右边，又从右边摇向左边。</p><p>　　Steve满脸慈爱地摸了摸萝卜头，然后抬头去看Tony。</p><p>　　“成为他们的普罗米修斯吧。”</p><p>　　隔着两层盔甲，Tony都能读懂对方的脑电波。</p><p>　　这里哪里是没有火，这里根本连氧气都没有。</p><p>　　Tony觉得Steve刚刚一口气没上来的时候，估计连智商也一起搭进去了。</p><p> </p><p>　　04</p><p>　　在来到这个只有极夜的星球之前，他们还造访过一颗极昼的星球，那是星爵的飞船导航失效后，两人降落的第一站。</p><p>　　那里没有黑夜也没有寒冷，终年高温不断，火山随处可见，当地居民的日常娱乐活动之一就是跳进火山口再被岩浆冲上地表来，顺便洗个澡，还能实现高温杀菌。</p><p>　　所以当Tony认识的外星红颜非常热情地邀请两位客人去火山冲浪时，当时还不明所以的Steve和Tony差点就客死异乡了。</p><p>　　Tony躲在盔甲里，冷气开到最足，向这位无法理解竟然会有人拒绝火山冲浪这种娱乐项目的外星姑娘用他这辈子在修辞学上累积的最高造诣形容着空调、冷气以及海上冲浪在人类世界里是多么幸福的存在。</p><p>　　“你会觉得热吗？”由于对方在这样炎热的气候里着装过少，目光不知何处安放的Steve非常天然地问。</p><p>　　外星姑娘把头从左边摇到右边，又从右边摇到左边。</p><p>　　“热？那是什么意思？”</p><p>　　Steve盯着外星姑娘脸颊边滑落的一颗汗珠，指了指摊在地上一动不动的盔甲，“就是那个意思。”</p><p>　　外星姑娘心领神会地点了点头，Steve觉得自己一句话就能把这么抽象的概念解释清楚，实在是非常的了不起。</p><p> </p><p>　　05</p><p>　　“Tony，你现在很钢铁侠吗？”</p><p>　　在Tony第N+1次试图维修飞船的导航系统失败，因为盔甲需要充电而失去冷气支撑，像一只废猫般摊在飞船的阴影里妄图乘凉时，他的外星好朋友突然有此一问。</p><p>　　在跟外星姑娘打了十分钟的口水仗，终于明白她所指的钢铁侠是英语词汇里“热”的意思后，Tony恨不得将一整套大学修辞学教材糊到Steve Rogers的脑袋上。</p><p>　　“热是冷的反义词。”Tony义正言辞地解释道。</p><p>　　外星妹子眨眨眼睛，提出了更加直击灵魂的一问。</p><p>　　“冷是什么意思？”</p><p>　　Tony突然灵光一闪。</p><p> </p><p>　　06</p><p>　　Steve无法理解Tony Stark为什么能从星爵的飞船里拖出来一台制冰机。</p><p>　　Tony强调这不是制冰机，这是台冰淇淋机。</p><p>　　Steve坚持认为如果Tony能把准备这台冰淇淋机的心思花在准备指南针上，他们就不会在宇宙里迷路了。</p><p>　　眼下这情况是指南针可以解决的问题吗？就是把北斗七星全带上他们也找不见地球在哪啊！</p><p>　　Tony决定不跟Steve白费口舌。为了自己能安安静静地检查飞船故障，他把Steve打发去做冰淇淋了。</p><p>　　拜这颗火热的星球所赐，冰淇淋机的冷气还没冒出头，就被扼杀在了摇篮里。坚定不移要让这位外星姑娘理解什么是冷的Tony义无反顾地丢下了飞船检修工作，带着他的冰淇淋机钻进了飞船内部的Stark特别改造版浓缩实验室里。</p><p>　　三天后，外星姑娘终于得到了自己人生中的第一支冰淇淋。</p><p>　　三天零半小时后，Steve Rogers开始经营起自己人生中的第一家冰淇淋店。</p><p> </p><p>　　07</p><p>　　“这就是冷的感觉！”</p><p>　　外星姑娘像发现了新大陆一样，一天之内走遍了邻近城市的所有火山口，将她对冰淇淋的爱无私奉献给了每一位还在沉迷火山冲浪这等落伍娱乐项目的同胞们，并十足慷慨地向他们分享了Steve Rogers冰淇淋特制店的地址。</p><p>　　“所以你说的到底是什么东西？”</p><p>　　在组织了半天语言也无法形容冰淇淋在入口的那一瞬间所带来的美妙体验的外星姑娘挠了挠头发，由于用力过猛险些摩擦起火，最后还是决定回去向语言大师Tony Stark请教。</p><p>　　Tony瞧着Steve被热情的顾客围在中间，系着星条旗围裙一脸傻笑摆弄着冰淇淋机的样子，砸了咂嘴。</p><p>　　“这玩意叫Captain America。”Tony举着一根冰棍，一本正经地说。</p><p>　　“那是什么意思？”外星姑娘刨根问底。</p><p>　　“意思是幸福的味道。”</p><p>　　好在这位外星姑娘没再接着问什么是幸福。</p><p> </p><p>　　08</p><p>　　在宇宙间迷路是始料未及的，更始料未及的是这趟宇宙旅行。</p><p>　　大概是在Peter Paker一天中第六次在做家庭作业的过程中分心时，Steve语重心长地对Tony说，这孩子最近的心理压力太大了，我们做父亲的应该及时开导开导他。</p><p>　　Tony不以为然。</p><p>　　在父亲与父亲的婚礼上突然发现自己的一位父亲是美国队长，另一位父亲是钢铁侠，心理压力可不得大么。</p><p>　　当初他突然发现Peter会吐丝的时候，心理压力也很大，怎么没见Steve来开导开导他呢。</p><p>　　真是爱瞎操心的老父亲。</p><p>　　见Tony对自己的提议不屑一顾，Steve跑去找了Clint。平时就Clint和Peter最玩得来，Steve觉得问他准没错。</p><p>　　Clint信誓旦旦地保证，“Peter只是需要一些私人空间。”</p><p>　　私人空间，儿子需要私人空间，做父亲的该怎么办？</p><p>　　复仇者大厦就这么大，该怎么给儿子腾出私人空间？</p><p>　　Steve在沙发上枯坐了一下午，晚上被Tony提回卧室的时候，也不知道哪根筋搭错了，突然对自己的伴侣说：</p><p>　　“我们去度个蜜月吧。”</p><p>　　Tony能怎么办？除了答应，你说他能怎么办？</p><p>　　Tony答应Steve蜜月计划的第二天，Peter就收到了他心仪已久的最新款游戏机。</p><p> </p><p>　　09</p><p>　　这个蜜月计划来的就跟他们的婚礼一样仓促。</p><p>　　那时Steve正坐在沙发上看他的全息投影版报纸，从华盛顿邮报到纽约时报再到金融时报，为了紧跟时代，Steve已经到了连当红明星的八卦都能如数家珍的地步。</p><p>　　Tony喝下一天之中的第五杯咖啡，然后在咖啡因的作用下对坐在沙发上看全息报纸的Steve说：</p><p>　　“我们办个婚礼吧。”</p><p>　　Steve的视线从报纸上方投射过来，直戳戳地盯着Tony......的咖啡杯。</p><p>　　Steve能怎么办？除了答应，你说他能怎么办？</p><p>　　Steve答应Tony婚礼计划的第二天，Tony就收到了他心仪已久的奢华限量装咖啡豆套餐。</p><p> </p><p>　　10</p><p>　　Steve和Tony的婚礼其实挺低调的，毕竟老夫老夫这么多年了，Peter都长这么大了，再整年轻时候的那一套，有些不太合适了。</p><p>　　到场的都是两位的熟人，四舍五入基本可以等于整个复仇者联盟。Peter非常骄傲地成为了婚礼的花童，Pepper为他挑了一身笔挺合适的白西装，和他的两个爸爸同款。为了呼应自己激动的心情，小Peter在白西装下面穿上了他最喜欢的蜘蛛网服，和他的两个爸爸一样，他的两个爸爸在白西装下面分别穿着星条旗制服和纳米盔甲反应堆。</p><p>　　不是一家人，不进一家门。</p><p>　　这话说的真有道理。</p><p> </p><p>　　11</p><p>　　在超英的世界里，纽约没有一天是平静祥和的。</p><p>　　Steve和Tony的婚礼那天也不例外。</p><p>　　不请自来的Loki率领着他的不知道是奇塔瑞还是偶塔瑞大军一次一次又一次地来地球探亲了，婚礼场面顿时一片混乱。Peter捧着花篮站在一片混乱之中，幼小的心灵不断受到他熟悉的叔叔阿姨们突然变身一个个超级英雄的强烈打击，像棵孤独无助的小草随风摆动。</p><p>　　给他致命一击的是突然脱掉白西装露出星条旗的Steve爸爸，和白西装都不脱就直接穿上钢铁侠盔甲的Tony爸爸。</p><p>　　由于除去砸毁了婚礼现场的几棵倒霉盆栽外没有给地球造成多余的额外损失，战斗结束后Thor非常豪爽地邀请弟弟一起来喝好友的喜酒，自认为心胸宽广的Loki不计前嫌地答应了，甚至还当场送了Steve和Tony他事先准备好的新婚礼物。</p><p>　　于是等Steve重新穿回白西装，Tony重新脱掉纳米盔甲，婚礼又在一片平静祥和兄友弟恭的气氛中继续进行了。</p><p>　　独留Peter一人在风中凌乱。</p><p>　　这能心理压力不大么？这能么！</p><p> </p><p>　　12</p><p>　　Clint非常关心两位领导的蜜月旅行，每隔几个小时就要逮着Steve或Tony问一问，你们的蜜月旅行目的地确定了吗？出发时间确定了吗？</p><p>　　众所周知，Steve和Tony能在生活中的所有细节上产生分歧，经常为了一些鸡毛蒜皮的小事大打出手。所以几乎没有复仇者看好他俩能心平气和地商量出一个蜜月地点。</p><p>　　“我们把从布鲁克林到曼哈顿之间的所有地方都否定了。”不胜其烦的Tony终于向好奇的围观群众透露了他们的计划进度。</p><p>　　Clint目瞪口呆，“你们的蜜月，不打算出国走走吗？”</p><p>　　Tony像看傻子一样看着他，“当然得出国走走，不然怎么把布鲁克林到曼哈顿之间的所有地方全部否定掉？”</p><p>　　后来Clint才反应过来，Tony说的那个区域，需要将Clint误以为的那块区域，在地图上进行反选处理。</p><p>　　简而言之，就是Tony和Steve把整个地球否定掉了。</p><p> </p><p>　　13</p><p>　　否定掉地球的Tony最后决定带Steve走出球门，去太阳系以外的地方看看。</p><p>　　他可是Tony Stark，Tony Stark和Steve Rogers的蜜月，怎么可以和凡人同日而语。</p><p>　　下定决心的Tony去找星爵借了飞船，由于不知道太阳系之外的银河系之外还有些什么星球，因此对蜜月目的地失去否决权的Steve则去找Carol交接了蜜月期的联盟事务。</p><p>　　“好好玩吧，地球交给我们！我不会让它出事的。”</p><p>　　临行前，Carol拍着Steve的肩膀信誓旦旦地保证。</p><p>　　其实Steve倒不是很担心地球出事，相比之下他更加担心复仇者联盟出事。</p><p>　　希望他回来的时候他家的房子还在，没被这群非人类整塌。</p><p>　　Steve看了兴高采烈的Peter一眼，为了给儿子留下足够的私人空间，背影决绝地踏上了他和老伴的宇宙蜜月之旅。</p><p>　　在Tony的飞船成为天边的一颗流星后，Clint和Peter两眼泪汪汪地抱成一团。</p><p>　　终于自由了！</p><p>　　写什么作业训什么练，统统给我嗨起来！</p><p> </p><p>　　14</p><p>　　在尚未迷路之前，Tony为这次蜜月定下的第一个目的地是沃弥尔。</p><p>　　推荐人是Natasha，推荐指数四颗星。</p><p>　　据推荐人介绍，沃弥尔星风景优美，气候宜人，鲜有人迹，不用担心堵车限行空气质量差等一系列问题，旅游体验一流，尤其适合结伴出行的情侣恋人，绝对是谈恋爱的绝佳去处。如果恋人们想互相考验一下彼此的感情，还可以去沃弥尔星的断崖景点玩一玩蹦极，据说心诚则灵，手气好的还能召唤灵魂宝石哦。</p><p>　　Tony满腹狐疑地问Natasha是怎么知道沃弥尔星这种宇宙5A级风景区的。</p><p>　　Natasha毫无压力地表示她和沃弥尔是在梦里相遇的。</p><p>　　梦里她和Clint一起来沃弥尔星取灵魂宝石，于是她站在断崖边纵身一跃。最后灵魂宝石出来了没有她不清楚，奋不顾身地跳下去后她倒是差点把腰给摔断了。</p><p>　　从梦里惊醒，Natasha发现自己不仅睡在地上，腰间还隐隐作痛，像是被人在梦里踹了一脚似的。</p><p>　　Tony瞥了眼Clint右眼窝上乌黑的拳印，信了。</p><p>　　听完Tony转述后的Steve被感动得不要不要的，于是沃弥尔星就成了他们的第一站。</p><p>　　远在地球的Natasha回味着自己无厘头的梦境，总觉得有什么很重要的事情忘记告诉Tony和Steve了。</p><p> </p><p>　　15</p><p>　　“红骷髅！你居然还没死！”</p><p>　　“美国队长！你不仅没死居然还跑来沃弥尔度蜜月！”</p><p>　　在Steve拖着Tony爬上断崖准备拍照留念的时候，一个穿着斗篷的红脸突然闯进了镜头里。</p><p>　　于是有了上面这一段对话。</p><p>　　“美国队长！你居然打起了灵魂宝石的主意！”</p><p>　　“我没有打灵魂宝石的主意！我是和Tony来度蜜月的！”</p><p>　　“度蜜月顺便抢走灵魂宝石！”</p><p>　　“度蜜月就是度蜜月！整个宇宙除了灭霸谁会对灵魂宝石感兴趣！”</p><p>　　Tony百无聊赖地坐在石头墩子上看Steve和红骷髅你来我往眉来眼去地打情骂俏着。</p><p>　　说好的谈恋爱必去胜地，哪里想得到这鸟不拉屎的鬼地方也能冒出来电灯泡。</p><p>　　还是有渊源的电灯泡。</p><p>　　Steve和红骷髅认识那会儿还没Tony呢。</p><p>　　Tony觉得自己没必要吃一个长得跟骷髅一样的人的味，主要是他现在除了吃味，实在没别的啥事可以干。Steve忙着和红骷髅算账，俩人正从第二次世界大战扯向物种起源，对话水平高深莫测，Tony自觉凭他的智商压根插不上嘴。</p><p>　　最后他俩还是打了起来。</p><p>　　Steve一盾牌就给红骷髅抡到悬崖底下去了。</p><p>　　自由落体的红骷髅泪流满面，这么多年了，美国队长都有男朋友了，这个世界上也只剩下振金盾牌还是记忆中熟悉的触感吧。</p><p>　　发现有什么东西正从断崖下飘上来的时候，Tony差点把Steve扔出去。</p><p>　　说好的只有牺牲真爱才能拿到灵魂宝石的呢！</p><p>　　Steve Rogers你这个大猪蹄子！</p><p>　　好在最后飘上来的不是什么灵魂宝石，而是红骷髅。</p><p>　　多年不见，他飘了。</p><p>　　生怕Steve再和红骷髅惹出什么幺蛾子的Tony迅速给三人拍了一张游客照，然后匆匆和5A级景区沃弥尔告辞了。</p><p>　　游客照里Steve笑得阳光灿烂，红骷髅笑得满面春风，只有Tony抑扬顿挫得就跟要跳起来大唱一句“向天再借五百年”似的。</p><p>　　不知道的还以为来度蜜月的是Steve和红骷髅。</p><p>　　Tony拒绝继续思考下去并把沃弥尔星永久地拉入了旅游黑名单。</p><p> </p><p>　　16</p><p>　　他们的蜜月旅行第二站是阿斯加德。</p><p>　　Thor热情地招待了他们，还为他们引见了Odin和Frigga。穿上阿斯加德民族服饰的Steve毫无违和地实现了本地化，跟着Thor以及他的那群狐朋狗友开始了在阿斯加德喝酒跳舞斗殴飙马的快乐生活。Tony则钻进了Frigga的宫殿里整天和Loki泡在一起，两位黑发兄弟一起忘情地研究起了魔法与地球科学之间的联系。</p><p>　　顺带打嘴炮。</p><p>　　这样的日子持续了十天之后，Loki突然好奇地发问。</p><p>　　“所以你们俩来阿斯加德本来是为了什么？”</p><p>　　Tony摸了摸没来得及修剪而到处蹬腿的胡茬，思索片刻，不太确定地回答：“......度蜜月？”</p><p>　　Loki笑而不语。</p><p> </p><p>　　17</p><p>　　由于不经主人允许就随便地抡起了Thor的大锤，最后地球蜜月二人组被雷神以“抓紧时间享受你们的二人世界”为由赶出了阿斯加德。</p><p>　　临行前Loki托Frigga送给了Tony一个小礼物，据说是解语花的眼泪。</p><p>　　“花还会流眼泪？”Steve托着那个装有透明液体的玻璃器皿，认真地提问。</p><p>　　自认为巧舌如簧修辞十级的Tony懒得回答这个问题。</p><p> </p><p>　　18</p><p>　　由于银河护卫队事务繁忙，没有时间邀请Tony和Steve去他们的大本营参观，于是Tony蜜月计划的最后一站被换成了克里星。</p><p>　　Carol以前的星际战队指挥官Rogg作为外交代表接待了他们，并友好地接受了Carol拜托Steve从地球带去的两整箱可口可乐以作接待酬金。</p><p>　　这位星际战队指挥官似乎对地球上的碳酸饮料情有独钟，日思夜想以至于到了年少早秃的地步。</p><p>　　其实年也不少了。</p><p>　　不知道为什么，Tony总觉得这位Yon-Rogg长得有些似曾相识。</p><p>　　每次和他对视的时候，心里头都会有一种，前世今生的浪漫错觉。</p><p>　　意识到苗头不对的Steve把可口可乐扔给Rogg，转个背就带着Tony跑了。</p><p>　　连克里星长啥样都没见个完全。</p><p>　　景点也没逛，特色小吃也没尝。</p><p>　　蜜月旅行就这么匆匆结束了。</p><p> </p><p>　　19</p><p>　　按理说，告别克里星之后，Tony和Steve就应该打道回府了，这时候星爵的飞船还没有导航失灵。</p><p>　　但是Tony总觉得这趟出来少了些什么。</p><p>　　Steve也觉得少了些什么。</p><p>　　好像少了点正常的新婚夫夫出来度蜜月时应该有的甜蜜的二人时光。</p><p>　　为什么他俩走到哪里身边都会环绕一群电灯泡！</p><p> </p><p>　　20</p><p>　　虽然蜜月旅行有些缺憾，但至少过程是快乐的。身为复仇者联盟的两位领导人，缺席岗位太久也是不负责任的表现，最后Steve还是决定按照原计划返回地球，并希望自己和Tony已经为Peter留下了足够多的私人空间。</p><p>　　Tony往导航仪里输入了地球的坐标。</p><p>　　飞船开始进行空间跃迁。</p><p>　　三秒后，Tony告诉Steve，他们在宇宙里迷路了。</p><p>　　锅，当然是星爵来背。</p><p> </p><p>　　21</p><p>　　作为迷路第一站，那颗不知道叫什么名字的极昼星球，让Tony和Steve见识到了原来不是全宇宙的外星物种都说英语这个残酷事实。</p><p>　　但是不怕，外挂已经安排好了。</p><p>　　Tony胸有成竹地从兜里掏出离开阿斯加德时Frigga交给自己的礼物。</p><p>　　解语花的眼泪。</p><p>　　看着这瓶装有透明液体的玻璃器皿，Steve隐约觉得有什么地方不太对，但是又想不起来到底是什么地方不太对。于是他拿起玻璃瓶子，仰头就要往嘴里倒。</p><p>　　好在满脸鄙视的Tony及时制止了他。</p><p>　　往各自的耳朵里滴了两滴Loki的药水后，Tony和Steve终于能听懂外星友人说的话了。</p><p>　　Tony兴奋地开口，向这位长相不能以人类审美标准来评价美丑的外星姑娘滔滔不绝口若悬河立马可待地解释了一通什么是地球。</p><p>　　外星姑娘摇摇头，没听懂。</p><p>　　Steve夺过玻璃瓶，满脸鄙视地喂了Tony一口后，举起瓶子来一口闷了。</p><p>　　Tony瞥见Steve鄙视的表情，满心欢喜地觉得他俩越来越有夫夫相了。</p><p> </p><p>　　22</p><p>　　在极昼星球传授完美国队长的幸福配方后，Tony决定在这个极夜星球扮演一回普罗米修斯。</p><p>　　这颗星球很小，原住民也寥寥无几，不知道什么时候全部神出鬼没地环绕在了Tony和Steve身周。他们大都身材矮小，蹲成一圈，活像一地的小萝卜头。</p><p>　　Tony回了飞船一趟，搬下来一个箱子，一个人趴在箱子上捣鼓了半天，还掰着Steve的脑袋不让他看。Steve悻悻地坐回到萝卜圈子里，拿手挨个从萝卜们毛茸茸的头上摸了过去。</p><p>　　摸完一圈，Steve手都摸酸了，Tony终于宣布准备工作做完了。</p><p> </p><p>　　23</p><p>　　第一颗烟花在这个极夜星球的上空炸开时，Tony回到了Steve身边。</p><p>　　“本来是打算在沃弥尔星给你个惊喜，”Tony满怀怨忿地挥舞着手臂，“谁知道那颗星球上居然有你的老相好！”</p><p>　　Steve松开自己揉脑袋揉酸了的手掌，有金色的花瓣从他的掌心处悬浮起来，渐渐扩散出耀眼的光芒，从光芒里化身为一个个飞舞的光精灵，闪转腾挪着在半空与绽开的烟花合舞。</p><p>　　“这是在阿斯加德采的，本来打算在克里星送给你，”Steve看看Tony，又环视了一圈仰起脑袋坐在两人身旁，惊叹到忘记呼吸的外星朋友们。“没想到那颗星球上居然有你的梦里人。”</p><p>　　“他们看见了光，Steve。”</p><p>　　“他们看见了你。你就是光，Tony。”</p><p>　　他们隔着两层盔甲互相对视，最后轻轻牵起彼此的手，就像两颗在宇宙间悄然相遇的星。</p><p> </p><p>　　24</p><p>　　“星星！又是一颗星星落下来了！”</p><p>　　当Tony终于从这次意外满满的旅行中感受到了一丝属于蜜月的浪漫气息时，一棵不识情趣的萝卜头突然大声喊道。</p><p>　　他顺势抬头，就看到奇异博士全身裹着一层诡异的绿光，突然从天而降。</p><p>　　博士看看Tony，再看看Steve。</p><p>　　“有人向我推销冰棍，”最后奇异博士语气古怪地开口道，“并且告诉我那根冰棍叫Captain America时，我就猜到了肯定是你们俩的杰作。”</p><p>　　Steve心虚到捂脸杀。</p><p> </p><p>　　25</p><p>　　在奇异博士的帮助下，Tony飞快地修好了飞船的导航仪。担心中途再出什么事故的博士干脆好人做到底，搭乘蜜月二人组的顺风船一起回了地球。</p><p>　　还没做好思想准备，疯玩在一起的Peter和Clint被抓了个现形，每人被Steve罚了五千字的检讨。</p><p>　　这趟多姿多彩的旅行结束后，Peter卧室的照片墙上又增加了几位新成员。</p><p>　　沃弥尔星上爸爸们和红骷髅叔叔的合影。</p><p>　　阿斯加德化的Steve抡起Thor大锤的样子。</p><p>　　Frigga向Loki和Tony演示她的魔法时的场景。</p><p>　　克里星上Rogg和Steve交接可口可乐的仪式。</p><p>　　极昼星Steve和他的冰淇淋小车。</p><p>　　还有极夜星满天的烟花与飞舞的光精灵。</p><p> </p><p>　　26</p><p>　　奇异博士盯着最后一张照片凝神沉思。</p><p>　　谁能告诉他为什么在一颗没有氧气的星球上可以放烟花？</p><p> </p><p>　　-END-</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>